With the development of the society and the advancement of science and technology, environmentally-friendly and pure energy has gradually attracted human attention. As an environmentally-friendly and endlessly accessible new energy source, photovoltaics are valued by people. The photovoltaic panel is a common device for converting solar energy, and has high requirements for connectors during the use of the photovoltaic panel, which requires high electrical connection tightness, seal and firmness.
The existing electrical connector extension wires are widely used in connection carriers for photovoltaic panels and are exposed to the outdoors. However, in the existing industry, a high current DC electrical connector basically adopts single-input and single-output, and then the current converges through a convergence box, which is high in cost and complicated in installation.
How to reduce the market cost pressure by improving the structure of the existing high current DC single-input and single-output connector is a problem to be urgently solved by the applicant.